Danielle Staub
'Danielle Staub '(born Beverly Ann Merrill, July 29, 1962) is an American television personality. She is best known for starring in the reality television series The Real Housewives of New Jersey. Early Life Danielle was born in Athens, Pennsylvania. Her birth name is Beverly Ann Merrill. Career Staub first appeared on the first season of Bravo's The Real Housewives of New Jersey in 2009. Danielle left the series before Season 3. In September 2010, she appeared on the Style Network's comedy program, The Dish. She acted in several sketches including a surprise cold open where she tried to take over as the show's host after leaving the real presenter, Danielle Fishel, bound and gagged backstage. The appearance gained media attention after one particular sketch which some say was a parody of Staub's cast mate Teresa Giudice by portraying her as a monkey. In 2011, Staub, along with Heidi Montag of The Hills and Jake Pavelka of The Bachelor: On the Wings of Love, starred in a food related reality series for VH1 called Famous Food, in which they "revamp a restaurant from the ground up." Danielle ended up as a co-winner but it was never clear if she actually got to work at the new Lemon Basket restaurant before it was closed down. Danielle's autobiography, "The Naked Truth", was released on May 25, 2010. Personal Life Danielle was married first to Kevin Maher from 1986-1987, the relationship ended in divorce. Danielle was then married Thomas N. Staub from 1993-2007, this relationship also ended in divorce. The couple had two daughters, Christine and Jillian. Legal Troubles During the first season of The Real Housewives of New Jersey, the cast members in the reality show confronted Staub with Charles Kipps' book "Cop Without a Badge", which recounts events surrounding an undercover FBI informer, Kevin Maher (one of Staub's former husbands) including an account of Staub's arrest. Known at the time as Beverly Ann Merrill, Staub co-operated with authorities and received five years' probation. Although Staub has acknowledged that she was arrested in June 1986, she denies many of the other allegations made by Maher. In Staub's autobiography, she claims that her arrest was a matter of "wrong place/wrong time". In May 2011, she signed a three-year deal with Scores Gentleman's Club as a fully nude stripper and agreed to star in adult online content. However, just says after signing her contract for adult performances, Staub announced she was seeking psychological and addiction treatment, and reneged on the deal. Scores later sued Staub for breach of contract, but that lawsuit was dismissed. Staub also lost a lawsuit filed by her former boyfriend Steve Zalewski, where he claimed she had defamed him by saying she was unaware that some of their sexual interactions had been recorded. However, while Zalewski was awarded $100,000 in civil judgment, Staub's 2014 bankruptcy agreement listed that amount as an "unsecured" asset, and Zalewski in unlikely to ever receive any of the amount. Family *Christine Staub (Daughter) *Jillian Staub (Daughter) Filmography Bibliography *The Naked Truth - 2010 Quotes #"You're either gonna love me or hate me. There is no in between with me." Gallery This cast member has a Photo Gallery, Click Here! Navigational Category:The Real Housewives of New Jersey Category:RHONJ Cast Members Category:Housewives